1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autonomous driving system for a vehicle and a method for carrying out the operation, including a computer unit, which evaluates surroundings-related and vehicle-related data with the aid of sensors and carries out an autonomous driving operation based on the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide autonomous driving systems for vehicles, which observe the surroundings of the vehicle with the aid of sensors. These driving systems do not yet actively include the present state of the driver, making it necessary for the driver to maintain a more or less permanent visual contact with the road during autonomous driving operation.